the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Redpuppy47/THE HOBBIT: AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY REVIEW - MAJOR SPOILERS
MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!!! First Line: 'My dear Frodo...' ~ Bilbo Baggins Favorite Character: Bofur Favorite Quote: Thorin: Forgive me. I was wrong to doubt you. Bilbo: Don't worry. I would've doubted me too.' Favorite Sequence: The Erebor Sequence at the start Scariest Sequence: For me? Dol Guldur Scariest Moment: We see Him. The Necromancer. Sauron. And not with armor, or Annatar, or a Giant Floating Eyeball. It's him, the representation of evil Most Surprising Moment: Radagast battles the Witch-King of Angmar, who is literally not wearing the Black Rider garb. For the first time out of the Wraith-world, we see him as he really is. Most Heart-wrenching Moment: We all think CLASSIFIED'S dead and then Gandalf revives him. (at the end) Favorite Location: Erebor Most Well Designed Character: Azog/Dain Most Well Designed Location: Erebor Most Well Designed Thing: Radagast's Sleigh Thing Coolest Character: Dwalin Coolest Moment: Battling the Trolls - Dwalin jumps and hits one of the trolls with an ax before landing and doing a forward roll ending in a kneeling position for about a second, during which Kili jumps onto and then off Dwalin's head and onto one of the trolls. Most 3D Effective Moment: All of it Disappointing Things: Only two. The look of Old Bilbo looks horrible. It looks like they've tried to make him as young as he was in LOTR, but they failed miserably. He now literally has a baby face. Also, we don't get to see enough of Smaug, but I understand that we only saw his tail, his claws and his eye so PJ could build the tension. Category:Blog posts